


Wo alles lebt, schier allerdings schwebt

by colazitron



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Es ist Walpurgisnacht und David holt Matteo zu einem kleinen Ausflug ab.





	Wo alles lebt, schier allerdings schwebt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Wo alles lebt, schier allerdings schwebt (English version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668515) by [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron)



> **Disclaimer:** Ich bin auf keinste Weise mit Druck affiliert. Das hier ist alles erstunken und erlogen.
> 
>  **A/N:** Hexen AUs gehören einfach zu meinen Lieblings-AUs und da gestern Walpurgisnacht war, dachte ich mir ich versuch' mich mal dran. Ich hoffe das Ergebnis gefällt! Der Titel kommt übrigens von [dem Lied hier](https://www.lieder-archiv.de/was_koennte_wohl_edlers_auf_erden-notenblatt_300058.html).

Es ist noch nicht mal wirklich dunkel als es an Matteos Fenster klopft. Als er sich vom Schrank weg zum Fenster umdreht, der Hoodie den er gesucht hatte in einer Hand und die andere erhoben um zu winken, kann er Davids Silhouette im grauen Abendlicht noch gut erkennen. Das Blau seiner Jacke strahlt im Licht der langsam untergehenden Sonne.

David lässt die Beine von einer Seite seines Besens baumeln und klopft mit der Spitze seines Schuhs noch mal an Matteos Fenster.

Matteo kann gar nicht anders als angesichts Davids sprühend guter Laune zu grinsen.

„Hi“, grüßt David als Matteo das Fenster aufschwingt und einen Schritt zurück macht um David Platz zu lassen. Er schwebt geübt nah genug um in Matteos Zimmer zu springen, den Besenstiel fest in der Hand. Mit beiden Beinen wieder fest auf dem Boden sieht er auf und lächelt Matteo an.

Matteo lächelt zurück und tritt wieder näher, nah genug dass Davids freie Hand ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen, und ihn dann mit sicherem Griff in seinem Nacken in einen Kuss führen kann. Davids Nasenspitze ist vom Wind ein bisschen kalt, aber seine Lippen warm.

„Na? Alles gut?“ fragt Matteo, Stirn an Stirn mit David und die Augen noch geschlossen um ein bisschen in seiner Nähe zu schwelgen.

„Ja. Alles gut“, antwortet David. Matteo kann das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören.

Für ein paar Momente bleiben sie so stehen, Davids Hand auf Matteos Nacken und ihre Stirne aneinander gelehnt. Matteos eigene freie Hand folgt schließlich den Linien von Davids Körper von seiner Schulter bis zur Hüfte, bevor er seinen Arm um Davids Mitte schlingt und ihn so in eine einarmige Umarmung zieht.

David schnaubt ein vergnügtes Lachen und Matteo drückt einen schmatzenden Kuss auf seine Wange.

„Matteo“, jammert David und windet sich aus der Umarmung um sich den Speichel von der Wange zu wischen. „Du bist echt unmöglich.“

Matteo lacht und nutzt dann die Gelegenheit um in den Hoodie zu schlüpfen. David seufzt schwer genug dass Matteo es noch durch den dicken, weichen Baumwollstoff hören kann, und er kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als sein Kopf aus dem Hoodie wieder auftaucht.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, du bist furchtbar stolz auf dich“, sagt David und rollt die Augen, aber Matteo kennt ihn gut genug im das Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln als Lächeln zu erkennen. „Bist du abreisebereit?“

„Gleich, ja“, sagt Matteo und schnappt sich noch die braune Jacke vom Sofa. Es ist zwar Ende April, aber abends kann es bei einem Ausflug schon noch recht kühl werden. Das Veloursleder hält gut warm, und außerdem ist es schön weich, falls jemand sich dran ankuscheln wollen sollte.

Matteo geht noch mal sicher, dass er alles dabei hat – Handy, und vor allem Schlüssel – und nickt dann, halb zu sich selbst, halb zu David.

„Okay, bin so weit“, sagt er. „Ich muss die Wohnung absperren, die anderen sind nicht da. Wir sehen uns unten?“

David nickt und grinst.

„Wohl eher oben“, sagt er und springt aus dem Fenster auf seinen Besen, leichtfüßig wie der Wind selbst. „Ich warte hier.“

Matteo nickt, schließt das Fenster, und wendet sich wieder seinem Zimmer zu. Die Lichter müssen aus, das leere Wasserglas nimmt Matteo gleich mit in die Küche um zu überprüfen, dass Herd auch wirklich aus ist. Im Gang schlüpft er in seine Schuhe, wird noch mal einen Blick über die Schulter in die dunkle Wohnung um zu überprüfen ob noch irgendwo ein Licht an ist, und schnappt dann seinen Besen. Die Tür wird zugesperrt, der Schlüssel gut eingesteckt und keine zwei Minuten später fällt die Haustür hinter Matteo zu und er legt den Kopf in den Nacken um David hoch über ihm schweben zu sehen.

„Na los!“, ruft David.

Matteo schwingt ein Bein über den Besen und stößt sich vom Boden ab nach oben.

Der erste Moment raubt ihm immer den Atem, das plötzliche Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit bis er sich wieder orientiert hat. Der Flugwind wirbelt seine Haare durcheinander und David lacht ein bisschen als er neben ihm zu Halt kommt.

„Hier, nimm die“, sagt er und zupft sich die Mütze vom Kopf um sie Matteo über zu ziehen. „Sonst siehst du doch nichts.“

Matteo rückt die Mütze zurecht und stößt David dann vorsichtig mit dem Ellbogen an. Er ist in der Luft nicht ganz so sattelfest wie David. Früher war er viel mit Mama geflogen, vor allem zur Walpurgisnacht, aber als es ihr dann schlechter ging… da war das eben nicht so gut gegangen. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass Matteo selbst jetzt, ein Jahr nachdem er wieder begonnen hatte mit David zu fliegen, noch etwas aus der Übung ist. Vor allem im Vergleich zu David, der wahrscheinlich in der Luft schlafen würde wenn er könnte.

„Wohin fliegen wir?“ fragt Matteo, und das Grinsen auf Davids Gesicht verrät ihm bereits, dass er keine Antwort bekommen wird noch bevor David mit den Schultern zuckt.

„Lass dich überraschen“, sagt er und lehnt sich etwas nach vor um zu starten.

Matteo seufzt und fliegt ihm hinterher.

„Aber nicht tatsächlich bis zum Blocksberg, oder?“ ruft er David nach.

David lacht nur.

Matteo ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass das ein Nein ist. Ziemlich.

Es dauert nicht lange bis sie die Lichter Berlins hinter sich lassen, und als David etwas langsamer wird um gemütlich neben Matteo her zu fliegen, stellt Matteo sich innerlich auf einen langen Flug ein. David muss es ihm wohl irgendwie an der Nasenspitze ansehen können, denn er lacht auf einmal und hebt dann eine Hand um Matteo in die Seite zu knuffen.

„Zieh' nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich versprech' es wird dir gefallen.“

Matteo schüttelt mit einer übertrieben resignierten Grimasse den Kopf.

„Was ich für dich alles durch mache.“

David grinst und beginnt dann von dem Hexenkreis zu erzählen mit dem Laura zum Blocksberg gefahren ist. Anscheinend hatten sie ursprünglich vor zu fliegen, aber dann doch beschlossen, dass sie sich nicht auf einen gute sechs stunden langen Flug einlassen wollten. Als er die Geschichte abgeschlossen hat, erzählt Matteo im Gegenzug von der Party auf die die Mädels und Hans heute gehen wollen, bevor sie dann gegen Mitternacht zu einem der großen Feuer um Berlin stoßen wollen.

Die Abendluft ist noch nicht kalt genug um unangenehm zu sein, selbst als die Sonne endgültig untergeht, und so vergeht der Flug angenehm, mit gelegentlicher Unterhaltung. Irgendwann unterwegs reißt die Wolkendecke auf und in der ländlichen Dunkelheit leuchten die Sterne klar und der halbe Mond hängt weiß und hell über ihnen.

David rollt zur Seite bis er unter seinem Besen hängt, Beine und Arme fest darum geschlungen und der Blick nach oben gerichtet. Matteo zieht es vor sich den Nacken ein bisschen zu verrenken und nach oben zu sehen, aber David fliegt eine Zeit mit dem Rücken nach unten und dem Blick nach oben in den Himmel gerichtet vor sich hin. Matteo tut sein bestes so zu tun als ob ihn das nicht schrecklich nervös machen würde. Davids sanftem Lächeln nach zu urteilen als er sich wieder aufrichtet war er nicht zu 100 Prozent erfolgreich.

Als David zur Landung ansetzt dürfte nach Matteos Schätzung gut eine Stunde vergangen sein. David flüstert einen Zauberspruch und zeichnet eine Figur in die Luft und im nächsten Moment werden sie von zwei sanft leuchtenden Kugeln Hexenlicht begleitet, die ihnen das Landen erleichtern. Als Landeplatz hat David eine Art Steg zwischen den Baumkronen unter ihnen ausgesucht, und Matteo sieht sich neugierig in der Dunkelheit um. So weit er sehen kann, sind sie mitten in einem Wald gelandet, doch der Steg muss ja irgendwo hin führen.

David grinst als sich ihre Blick treffen und greift nach Matteos Hand.

„Komm“, sagt er, und zieht Matteo hinter sich her. Gemeinsam wandern sie langsam über den Holzsteg zwischen den Baumkronen in denen hier und da eine sanfte Brise raschelt. David schafft ihnen noch ein paar Lichter und schließlich taucht in der Ferne der Umriss eines Gebäudes auf.

„Die zentrale Badeanstalt einer ehemaligen Tuberkulose-Heilstätte“, erklärt David. „Hoff' ich zumindest. Ein Teil davon ist reserviert worden, weil dort immer wieder gedreht wird. Und ich glaub' aus manchen der anderen Gebäude sollen Wohnungen werden. Aber bisher kann man das Gelände einfach so besichtigen.“

Matteo lüpft eine Augenbraue.

„Ohne Eintritt zu bezahlen?“

David zuckt mit den Schultern und versucht gar nicht das schelmische Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Du kannst ja welchen da lassen, wenn's dir dann besser geht“, schlägt er vor.

„Vielleicht mach' ich das auch“, sagt Matteo und stößt David mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Du musst mir zeigen wo der Eingang ist. Ich nehm' an der Anflug ist nicht unbedingt vorgesehen.“

„Also, wenn wir zum Eingang gehen, werden wir auf jeden Fall erwischt“, lacht David.

Matteo stößt ein tiefes Seufzen aus. „Dann werden wir wohl doch keinen Eintritt da lassen.“

Als die das Gebäude am Ende des Steges erreichen, hat Matteo gerade lange genug Zeit sich zu fragen wie David denn ins Innere gelangen möchte, bevor David einen Schlüsselbund zückt.

„Lauras Freundin Maike kennt jemanden der hier arbeitet“, erklärt er und lacht als Matteo mit den Augen rollt. „Was, dachtest du wir brechen ein?“

„Sind wir das nicht schon? Eigentlich?“

„Zählt nicht, wenn man Schlüssel hat“, sagt David, zieht die Tür auf. Nur drei der Hexenlichter folgen ihnen nach innen und David schließt hinter ihnen wieder ab.

Der Bereich des Gebäudes in dem sie sich jetzt befinden scheint wirklich renoviert zu sein, die Wände beinahe alle frisch gestrichen, in typischem altem Krankenhaus weiß-und-grün-blau. Trotzdem sieht es im Dunklen mit den drei Hexenlichtern unbekannt genug aus, dass Matteo ein paar Minuten braucht um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Die Räume haben all große Fenster und das Glas in ihnen spiegelt die Lichter und lässt die Dunkelheit draußen dadurch noch dunkler erscheinen. Aber das Gebäude ist zweifellos eindrucksvoll und mit Davids Hand in seiner wirkt selbst der verlassenste Ort einladend. Und eine halb-renovierte Tuberkulose-Heilstätte ist noch lang nicht der verlassenste Ort an den David ihn im letzten Jahr gebracht hat.

Eine Zeit lang wandern sie durch die Räume – in einem finden sie einen über und über mit Farbe bespritzten Konzertflügel dem alle Saiten gerissen sind – bis David in einem beinahe runden Raum mit Halbkreisfenstern direkt unter einem hohen Kuppeldach Halt macht. Der Mond fällt hier trotz des Hexenlichts noch merkbar hell in den Raum, und die bunten Mosaike in den Fenstern leuchten ein wenig.

„Bock auf was Warmes?“ fragt David, und zückt eine Thermosflasche aus den Tiefen seiner ziemlich sicher verzauberten Jackentasche.

„Was ist es?“ fragt Matteo, greift aber bereits danach.

„Heiße Schokolade“, sagt David und zuckt mit den Schultern.

Matteo grinst und sieht David dabei zu wie er noch eine dicke Picknickdecke aus seiner Tasche zieht und die auf dem Boden ausbreitet. Es folgen zwei Sitzkissen und eine ungeöffnete Packung Kekse bis David sich schließlich setzt und stolz wie ein König zu Matteo aufsieht.

Matteo setzt sich David gegenüber und beugt sich zu ihm um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben bevor er sich wieder zurück lehnt. „Nice.“

„Danke“, grinst David und zückt einen zweiten Becher aus seiner schier unendlichen Jackentasche.

„Und jetzt?“ fragt Matteo und gießt ihnen beiden dampfende heiße Schokolade ein.

David zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Jetzt sind wir hier.“

Matteo schnaubt ein kleines Lachen und hebt dann einen Becher heiße Schokolade um mit David anzustoßen.

„Jetzt sind wir hier“, wiederholt er.

Im Hexenlicht scheint David fast golden zu leuchten, und Matteo kann beinahe den genauen Moment spüren in dem sein Herz kurz zu rasen beginnt. Auch ein Jahr später ist jeder Ort an dem David ist ein Ort an dem Matteo sein möchte.

Den ersten Becher heiße Schokolade trinken sie schweigend, aber dann holt David noch sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und lässt leise Musik laufen. Nach dem zweiten Becher gibt Matteo der Versuchung nach und streckt sich auf der Decke aus, mit dem Kopf auf Davids Oberschenkel gebettet. David greift gerade zu automatisch nach ihm, zieht die Mütze von seinem Kopf und streicht dann den Fingern zärtlich durch Matteos Haar während er davon erzählt wie er versucht seine Lerngruppe davon zu überzeugen ihr Abschlussprojekt hier zu filmen. Matteo hat zwar im letzten Jahr mehr Filmtheorie gelernt als er jemals gedacht hätte, beschränkt sich aber trotzdem auf gelegentliche nonverbale Geräusche um David wissen zu lassen dass er noch zuhört. David könnte ihm erzählen was er wollte, so lange er es mit diesem enthusiastischen Tonfall tut.

Matteo lässt sein Zeitgefühl sich in der Dunkelheit verlaufen und misst stattdessen Davids Lachen und die Musik, die Schatten die Davids Hexenlichter an die Wände werfen und die Wärme der heißen Schokolade.

Bis die Musik plötzlich von einem schrillen Klingeln unterbrochen wird, und David hektisch nach seinem Handy greift.

„Gleich Mitternacht!“, sagt er aufgeregt.

Matteo rappelt sich auf seine Ellbogen auf und sieht David fragend an. „Müssen wir zurück?“

David lacht. „Wir müssen tanzen! Gleich ist Mai!“

Matteo lässt sich auf die Decke fallen und lacht auch. Eigentlich hätte er sich das ja auch denken können. Es _ist_ schließlich Walpurgisnacht.

„Brauchen wir dazu nicht ein Feuer?“, fragt Matteo, stemmt sich aber schon vom Boden in die Höhe.

David grinst ihn mit Feuer in den Augen an.

„Soll uns nicht aufhalten“, sagt er und zeichnet eine weitere Figur in die Luft. „Na? Hilfst du mit?“

Matteo seufzt und lässt demonstrativ die Schultern hängen, aber als David in den Raum zwischen ihnen flüstert und die Hand öffnet, zeichnet er seine eigene Figur in die Luft. Auf Davids Handfläche sprühen kleine Funken. Matteo flüstert seine eigenen Worte, holt tief Luft und bläst dann vorsichtig auf die Funken in Davids Hand. Für einen Moment wirbeln sie nur herum und dann stoßen sie aneinander, vermengen sich, wachsen, bis auf Davids Handfläche eine immer größer werdende Flamme flackert.

„Und jetzt?“, fragt Matteo als Davids ganze Handfläche von der Flamme ausgefüllt ist. „Hast du auch eine Feuerschale in deiner Tasche dabei?“

„Haha, sehr komisch,“ sagt David. „Du kannst meinen Becher vergrößern, der ist feuerfest.“

Matteo lacht.

„Du hattest also eine Feuerschale in deiner Tasche“, stellt er fest und hebt dein Becher auf. Eine weiter Zeichnung, ein Wort, und der Becher wächst bis er schließlich ein kleines Feuer halten kann. David setzt die Flamme darin ab, und Matteo haucht ihr noch einmal Luft ein.

Sobald er sich wieder aufrichtet, greift David nach einer seiner Hände und zieht ihn daran näher zu sich.

„Darf ich bitten?“

Matteo kann die Wärme in seinen Wangen förmlich spüren und noch bevor er es verhindern kann schweift sein Blick von David ab zum Boden. Tanzen ist nicht unbedingt etwas das Matteo besonders gut kann. Klar hat er die Schritte des Hexenwalzers genau so wie jeder gelernt und als Kind hatte er ihn auch immer gerne getanzt, aber der Fluch des älter Werdens ist das sich seiner selbst bewusst Werden.

Doch was David möchte, bekommt er auch. Zumindest wenn alles was Matteo daran hindert es ihm zu geben seine eigene Verlegenheit ist.

Also täuscht er einen Knicks an und sieht wieder zu David auf.

David lacht und greift nach Matteos zweiter Hand um sie sich selbst auf die Schulter zu legen. Die andere behält er in seiner, und seine eigene freie Hand landet auf Matteos Rücken, auf halber Höhe zwischen Schulter und Hüfte. Musik brauchen sie keine, denn schon nach der ersten Runde um das Feuer, ihre Schritte noch etwas holprig, klingt sie aus der Luft um sie herum.

David grinst und zieht stolz die Augenbrauen hoch als hätte er gewusst, dass sie so einfach Einklang finden würden. Matteo lacht und lässt David ihn näher ziehen; so nahe, dass er seine Stirn gegen Davids legen kann und sich weiter zur immer vielschichtiger werdenden Musik führen lässt.

Von einem Schritt auf den nächsten verliert Matteo den Boden unter den Füßen und stößt vor Schreck einen kleine, spitzen Laut aus. David lacht Matteos liebstes glucksendes Kichern und legt dann den Kopf schief um Matteo einen Kuss von den Lippen zu stehlen.

Als ihre Lippen sich wieder lösen zieht David Matteo noch enger an sich und erhöht das Tempo ihrer Drehungen etwas. Die reflektierten Hexenlichter und Flammen in den Fenstern mit denen sie sich auf einmal auf Augenhöhe befinden verschwimmen vor Matteos Augen, die Musik wird schneller und lauter, und Matteo ist sich ziemlich sicher dass sie bald an die Decke stoßen. David hält ihn sicher in seinen Armen, und Matteo lässt einfach alle Zurückhaltung los, lässt den Moment ihn durchdringen, und lacht. David kichert ihm ins Ohr und drückt ihn noch ein bisschen fester an sich. Matteo kann spüren wie er seinen Kopf dort auf Matteo's Schulter legt und löst seine eigene Hand von Davids Schulter und lässt flüsternd seine Finger durch die Luft gleiten.

Wenige Sekunden später lösen sich kleine Funken von den Flammen in Davids improvisierter Feuerschale und tanzen mit ihnen durch die Luft, herumgewirbelter von David und Matteos Bewegung. Vom großen Feuer gelöst erlöschen die Funken alle recht schnell, aber so lange das Feuer brennt folgen ihnen neue.

Inmitten der Funken drehen sie noch einige schnelle Runden, bis ihr Lachen abklingt und David sie vorsichtig wieder zurück auf den Boden schwingen lässt. Erst dort, mit festem Grund unter den Füßen, bemerkt Matteo wie sehr sein Herz rast und wie schwer er atmet. Davids Hand streicht über Matteos Rücken hinauf um sein Gesicht zärtlich in beiden Hände zu nehmen und ihm mit einem Kuss scheinbar das letzte bisschen Atem zu stehlen.

„Sollen wir los?“ fragt er leise als der Kuss sich wieder löst.

Matteo nickt und stößt Davids Stirn kurz mit seiner eigenen an. „Ja. Sonst fallen wir am Rückweg noch vom Besen.“

„Du vielleicht“, neckt David, und drückt Matteo noch einen Kuss auf den Mund bevor er sich ganz von ihm löst um seine Sachen wieder einzupacken.

Matteo entzieht dem Feuer die Luft um es zu löschen und lässt die Brise in seiner Hand durch Davids Haar tanzen um es ihm zu zerraufen. David sieht nur kurz mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihm auf und hält Matteo dann wieder seine Mütze hin. Das Feuer in seiner Hand mag gelöscht sein, aber in seinen Augen kann Matteo die Flammen noch tanzen sehen.

Ihre Schritte hallen durch die leeren Räume als sie sich auf den Rückweg machen, und die Schatten erscheinen Matteo nach dem Licht des Feuers fast noch tiefer. Davids Hand in seiner eigenen ist warm und sicher wie immer, und in kürzester Zeit sind sie zurück auf dem Holzsteg über den Bäumen angekommen.

„Wir sollten mal bei Tageslicht zurückkommen“, schlägt Matteo vor. „Das sieht bestimmt total krass aus, wenn man tatsächlich was erkennen kann.“

David lacht und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Klar, wenn du willst.“

Matteo rollt mit den Augen und stößt sich vom Boden ab, die Nachtwind um einiges kühler als sie ihm um die Ohren weht. Unter ihm lacht David noch einmal bevor er ihm in die Lüfte folgt.

„Du willst doch nur den Eintritt zahlen, oder?“ fragt er als er Matteo eingeholt hat.

Matteo gibt ihm einen kleinen Schubs und David lässt sich zur Seite fallen und rollt einmal um die Achse seines Besens und fliegt dann einen kleinen, ausgelassenen Looping um Matteo herum.

Als er wieder aufrecht neben Matteo ankommt, gähnt er laut und streckt die Arme in die Luft, fast so als wollte er versuchen die erneut aufgezogenen Wolken zu berühren.

„Ich freu' mich auf jeden Fall auf dein Bett“, sagt er.

Matteo zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch und versucht vergeblich ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

„Auf mein Bett? So, so. Kann mich gar nicht erinnern dich eingeladen zu haben.“

David macht ein nachdenkliches Geräusch und nickt dann vor sich hin.

„Doch, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher.“

„Ach?“

„Ja, da war mal so was von wegen ich sollte dein Bett eigentlich nie verlassen und du liebst mich?“

Matteos Herz stolpert ein bisschen, aber David strahlt zu ihm herüber und Matteos ganzer Körper fühlt sich an als ob er sich in prickelnde Soda-Blasen auflösen würde.

Er seufzt.

„Ja, stimmt.“

Davids strahlendes Lachen schrumpft zu etwas Kleinerem, Wärmerem, und wenn etwas heller wäre, dann könnte Matteo das Rot auf seinen Wangen sehen.

„Na dann. Worauf warten wir noch?“ fragt David und lehnt sich etwas nach vor um Matteo davon zu sauen.

Matteo lacht ihm einen Moment lang hinterher und macht sich dann daran ihm zu folgen. Nicht, dass David ihn jemals tatsächlich zurücklassen würde. Noch bevor Matteo ihn einholen kann ist David auch schon wieder langsamer geworden.

Der Flug nach Hause vergeht rascher als Matteo gedacht hätte und erst mal dort angekommen dauert es nicht lange bis sie in Matteos Bett landen. David hält Matteo halb umarmt und murmelt einen gute Nacht Wunsch in seine Haare. Matteo drückt David zur Antwort einen Kuss auf die Schulter und lässt die Dunkelheit des Raumes mit der hinter seinen Augenlidern eins werden.

 

**ENDE**

**Author's Note:**

> Die Tuberkulose-Heilstätte ist ein echter "lost place" in Brandenburg. Sehet [hier](https://pixelgranaten.de/fotografie/lost-places/beelitz-heilstaetten-zentralbadeanstalt/) und der Baumkronenpfad dort [hier](https://pixelgranaten.de/fotografie/lost-places/baumkronenpfad-beelitz-heilstaetten/). (Kann man auch echt besuchen, also falls mal jemandem langweilig ist...)


End file.
